Samantha and Nellie in love
by phantomanneofgreengablesfan10
Summary: Samantha and Nellie are now grown up and are visiting Aunt Cornelia and Uncle Gard, but when they both get boyfriends Nellie is worried that her boyfriend will like Samantha more than her. Will Nellie stop Ryan from liking Samantha?
1. Chapter 1

Samantha and Nellie in love

Chapter 1: Meeting Ryan Ellis

As everybody knows Samantha had taken Nellie in as her sister and went to live with Aunt Cornelia and Uncle Guard. Well Nellie and Samantha were 19 years old and were very happy together. One day the postman came and rang the door bell as Aunt Cornelia rushed down the stairs to answer it she called "Coming" she went to the door and the postman handed her a letter that was addressed Samantha and Nellie Parkington. Aunt Cornelia thanked the postman and then called "Samantha Nellie come here please" Samantha was putting on her ladybug earrings and she said to Nellie, "Hey Nellie Aunt Cornelia wants us, come on!" Nellie said, "Okay I'm coming." They rushed down the stairs and said, "What is it Aunt Cornelia?" she said "well I just received a letter that was addressed to you and Nellie so I thought you might want to open it" Samantha immediately took the letter from her hands and opened it up, it said _Dear Samantha I have bought you a stay in the finest hotel I could find in Mount Bedford, The Purple Onion and it is for the whole summer. I hope you would come and stay for the summer because it has been so long since I have seen you. Love, your Grandmary _Samantha was so excited that Nellie had to hold her down. Aunt Cornelia and Uncle Guard said yes to Samantha and Nellie and told them that they had talked to Grandmary before hand and they said that they would have to leave in a week so they said to them, "Go upstairs and start packing because this is for the whole summer." Nellie packed all her summer skirts and dresses and all her shoes and jewelry while Samantha took forever to find out if she should take her Pink long dress or her Purple short dress then Nellie finally said, "Samantha pick one already!" so Samantha decided that she would just take both of them but then she said "should I take my pink shoes or my red ones and then it was should I take my pearls or my flower necklace, finally Nellie said, "take all of it!" So Samantha put everything in her supecase and said, "I'm ready." Samantha and Nellie arrived at The Purple Onion and they were given there key and taken to their rooms. They had not been there ten minutes and they were already out the door and on there way to see Grandmary and the Admiral. As soon as they got there the Admiral and Grandmary were rushing out the door so much joy in their eyes. They said to Samantha and Nellie, "I'm so glad to see you! Your just in time for tea." That afternoon was a fine afternoon with Grandmary and the Admiral but when night came Samantha and Nellie had to leave to go get ready for a party that they were attending with all their friends from school when they were little. Nellie wore her long yellow sleeveless dress with yellow shoes and Samantha wore her short pink dress with pink shoes and her pearl necklace and pearl earrings while Nellie wore her diamond necklace and diamond earrings they had gotten in the winter with the money they earned the year before that to get some diamonds at New York's famous store Tiffany's. When they arrived at the party Samantha went immediately to big group of guys while Nellie just stood there thinking of what she should do. A few hours after they had gotten to the party a very handsome man with brown hair noticed Nellie standing there in her beautiful yellow dress and diamond earrings and her diamond necklace. He walked over to her and said, "Hello what's your name?" Nellie quickly turned around to see who it was and then saw how handsome he was and said, "I'm Nellie O'Malley" he said "I'm Ryan Ellis. You look very beautiful you know" she was amazed at what he said because she didn't think she was that pretty she just thought she was a girl with short strawberry blond straight hair and a yellow dress and some diamonds but he thought she was more than that and that is what amazed her.

Chapter 2: Ryan Ellis and Nellie

Ryan Ellis talked to Nellie the whole night and when he had to go (they stayed till the party was over) he said to her, "Tomorrow I will come to your hotel and pick you up for lunch" Nellie said, "that would be very nice, Ryan." Nellie told Samantha all about Ryan Ellis and Samantha told her all about a very nice boy that she talked to. His name was Orlando Ellis and he was Ryan's brother. Nellie thought it would be okay that she would be dating Ryan and Samantha would be dating Orlando but she wasn't sure if Ryan would like Samantha better than her and Samantha would have to choose between Ryan and Orlando (she was sure that Samantha would pick Ryan over Orlando because Ryan was more handsome than Orlando.) The next day came and Nellie was running around the hotel thinking of what she would wear because it was almost time for Ryan to arrive. Finally Samantha came in to her room and said, "Why don't you where your summer halter top dress that's pink and has yellow polka dots?" Nellie thought about it and then decided that she would where her halter. She put the dress on curled her hair put on pink shoes and put on some pearl earrings. As the time passed by Nellie was pacing and thinking of what to do what to say what to act like? Then somebody knocked on the room door and she went to the door and opened it and there stood Ryan dressed in blue jeans, and a polo short sleeve. Nellie suddenly felt overdressed and said, "Hold on let me go change" then she realized she didn't even say hello and that she didn't need to change. Her heart started beating and she felt like she was going to faint. Finally Ryan said, "Nellie you look fine. I was going to wear a suit and tie but then I thought again" that didn't make her feel any better that just made her feel worse. Ryan held out his arm and said, "We should really get going, Nellie" so Nellie didn't say anything but gave him her hand. Ryan and Nellie walked a good while in silence until finally Ryan said, "So what have you been doing lately?" Nellie said, "Oh nothing much just reading and writing and stuff, what have you been doing?" Ryan said, "Well I was looking for a job mostly. I want to work at Alfredo's pizza but I won't find out until tomorrow." Nellie was so happy that they had arrived at the restraint because then she wouldn't have to be alone with Ryan (she didn't like when it was silent.)


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha and Nellie in love

Chapter 1: Meeting Ryan Ellis

This takes place in the modern days.

As everybody knows Samantha had taken Nellie in as her sister and went to live with Aunt Cornelia and Uncle Gard. Well Nellie and Samantha were 19 years old and were very happy together. One day the postman came and rang the door bell as Aunt Cornelia rushed down the stairs to answer it she called "Coming" she went to the door and the postman handed her a letter that was addressed Samantha and Nellie Parkington. Aunt Cornelia thanked the postman and then called "Samantha, Nellie come here please" Samantha was putting on her ladybug earrings and she said to Nellie, "Hey Nellie Aunt Cornelia wants us, come on!" Nellie said, "Okay I'm coming." They rushed down the stairs and said, "What is it Aunt Cornelia?" she said "well I just received a letter that was addressed to you and Nellie so I thought you might want to open it" Samantha immediately took the letter from her hands and opened it up, it said _Dear Samantha I have bought you a stay in the finest hotel I could find in Mount Bedford, The Purple Onion and it is for the whole summer. I hope you would come and stay for the summer because it has been so long since I have seen you. Love, your Grandmary _Samantha was so excited that Nellie had to hold her down. Aunt Cornelia and Uncle Guard said yes to Samantha and Nellie and told them that they had talked to Grandmary before hand and they said that they would have to leave in a week so they said to them, "Go upstairs and start packing because this is for the whole summer." Nellie packed all her summer skirts and dresses and all her shoes and jewelry while Samantha took forever to find out if she should take her Pink long dress or her Purple short dress then Nellie finally said, "Samantha pick one already!" so Samantha decided that she would just take both of them but then she said "should I take my pink shoes or my red ones and then it was should I take my pearls or my flower necklace, finally Nellie said, "take all of it!" So Samantha put everything in her supecase and said, "I'm ready." Samantha and Nellie arrived at The Purple Onion and they were given there key and taken to their rooms. They had not been there ten minutes and they were already out the door and on there way to see Grandmary and the Admiral. As soon as they got there the Admiral and Grandmary were rushing out the door so much joy in their eyes. They said to Samantha and Nellie, "I'm so glad to see you! Your just in time for tea." That afternoon was a fine afternoon with Grandmary and the Admiral but when night came Samantha and Nellie had to leave to go get ready for a party that they were attending with all their friends from school when they were little. Nellie wore her long yellow sleeveless dress with yellow shoes and Samantha wore her short pink dress with pink shoes and her pearl necklace and pearl earrings while Nellie wore her diamond necklace and diamond earrings they had gotten in the winter with the money they earned the year before that to get some diamonds at New York's famous store Tiffany's. When they arrived at the party Samantha went immediately to big group of guys while Nellie just stood there thinking of what she should do. A few hours after they had gotten to the party a very handsome man with brown hair noticed Nellie standing there in her beautiful yellow dress and diamond earrings and her diamond necklace. He walked over to her and said, "Hello what's your name?" Nellie quickly turned around to see who it was and then saw how handsome he was and said, "I'm Nellie O'Malley" he said "I'm Ryan Ellis. You look very beautiful you know" she was amazed at what he said because she didn't think she was that pretty she just thought she was a girl with short strawberry blond straight hair and a yellow dress and some diamonds but he thought she was more than that and that is what amazed her.

Chapter 2: Ryan Ellis and Nellie

Ryan Ellis talked to Nellie the whole night and when he had to go (they stayed till the party was over) he said to her, "Tomorrow I will come to your hotel and pick you up for lunch" Nellie said, "that would be very nice, Ryan." Nellie told Samantha all about Ryan Ellis and Samantha told her all about a very nice boy that she talked to. His name was Orlando Ellis and he was Ryan's brother. Nellie thought it would be okay that she would be dating Ryan and Samantha would be dating Orlando but she wasn't sure if Ryan would like Samantha better than her and Samantha would have to choose between Ryan and Orlando (she was sure that Samantha would pick Ryan over Orlando because Ryan was more handsome than Orlando.) The next day came and Nellie was running around the hotel thinking of what she would wear because it was almost time for Ryan to arrive. Finally Samantha came in to her room and said, "Why don't you where your summer halter top dress that's pink and has yellow polka dots?" Nellie thought about it and then decided that she would where her halter. She put the dress on curled her hair put on pink shoes and put on some pearl earrings. As the time passed by Nellie was pacing and thinking of what to do what to say what to act like? Then somebody knocked on the room door and she went to the door and opened it and there stood Ryan dressed in blue jeans, and a polo short sleeve. Nellie suddenly felt overdressed and said, "Hold on let me go change" then she realized she didn't even say hello and that she didn't need to change. Her heart started beating and she felt like she was going to faint. Finally Ryan said, "Nellie you look fine. I was going to wear a suit and tie but then I thought again" that didn't make her feel any better that just made her feel worse. Ryan held out his arm and said, "We should really get going, Nellie" so Nellie didn't say anything but gave him her hand. Ryan and Nellie walked a good while in silence until finally Ryan said, "So what have you been doing lately?" Nellie said, "Oh nothing much just reading and writing and stuff, what have you been doing?" Ryan said, "Well I was looking for a job mostly. I want to work at Alfredo's pizza but I won't find out until tomorrow." Nellie was so happy that they had arrived at the restraint because then she wouldn't have to be alone with Ryan (she didn't like when it was silent.) Ryan was thinking in his head _I really wish I could kiss her but I guess that I would come on to fast! But man she is beautiful!_ But Nellie was thinking differently, very differently! Nellie was thinking _I wonder when it is time to go home I really just wish I could say I had to get some fresh air and then go outside and run home but I still want to date him plus he would just follow her home. _Nellie did like Ryan and did want to be with him but she had never dated anyone before and she was scared that she would get hurt (even though she knew she wouldn't get hurt she still said that just to have more excuses for wanting to run away from Ryan.) Ryan and Nellie had a peaceful lunch but it started to get boring when Ryan just stared at Nellie waiting for her to say something. Finally Ryan said, "Well we need to get going because I don't want your folks to be worried" Nellie said, "Your right we should get going we don't want them to get worried" Ryan stared at her not knowing what she was trying to say. Nellie then thought to herself _Oh man this is the worst date! I have already made 2 stupid comments!_ _I wonder what's next, losing him? _Ryan and Nellie started heading home when Nellie felt something in her hand. She looked down and in her hand was Ryan's. Nellie then knew that Ryan didn't care about her comments he just cared about her. On their way home Nellie asked Ryan, "What is your major in collage?" Ryan said, "Well some people think it's stupid but it's English" Nellie said, "Well I don't think it's stupid I mean I love to read and write and stuff but I decided that Nutrition would be a lot more fascinating then English would be" Ryan said, "Your right, it would be more fascinating then English but I just kind of wanted to do something different you know?" Nellie said, "Yes." When Nellie and Ryan arrived at the Purple Onion he said, "Well I think I should leave here" Nellie said, "Yes I guess you should" Nellie then thought differently _Please kiss me Please kiss me! _But instead he just said goodbye and started walking to his home. Nellie was very disappointed but she knew that it was her first date but she still would love to kiss him. When Nellie came in she threw her shoes in the closet and took off her jewelry and then changed into some jeans and a pink t-shirt. Then When she sat down Samantha came into the room and did not say how was your date or did you have fun she said, "Orlando is calling on me in 5 minutes to take a walk through the neighborhood" Nellie said, "My date was amazing by the way" Samantha said, "Oh, sorry I just was so excited about Orlando calling on me that I didn't remember that you had been gone on a date with his brother Ryan" Nellie said, "that's okay I just wanted you to know that I was home and that my date was good." Samantha hadn't been in long when Orlando came knocking on her door and so Samantha rushed out the room and left Nellie sitting there. Samantha was gone for a pretty long time. She left at 3:00 and it was 5:00 now. At about 5:30 Nellie heard Samantha go into her room with Orlando. Nellie knew that it wasn't good if they were in Samantha's room and they didn't even say hello to Nellie. So Nellie walked out of her room and opened the door to Samantha's room. And sure enough Samantha and Orlando were sitting on the bed making out. When Nellie came in they didn't stop, they didn't even see her until Nellie said, "SAMANTHA PARKINGTON WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Samantha still didn't stop and neither did Orlando, in fact they just started doing it more. Nellie walked out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Nellie was very disappointed in Samantha because it was only her first date with this guy and she's already making out with him. Nellie started crying. She ran out of her room and right out of the hotel. Nellie started walking and then started running as she cried like a little baby who had been slapped or kicked. Nellie then felt an arm put around her and a voice say, "What's the matter Nellie?" Nellie knew this voice in fact it was Ryan Ellis walking in the neighborhood! Nellie then stopped crying and said, "Oh, nothing is the matter. Why do you think that?" Ryan said, "Well you were crying like a little baby a minute ago so what's wrong?" Nellie thought to herself _should I tell him that his brother is making out with my sister right now and is on the bed or should I lie and say that Samantha and her had had a fight? _Nellie told him the whole story and Ryan said, "Oh, my goodness he is already making out with another girl?" Nellie said, "What do you mean another girl?" He said, "Well Orlando tends to make out with the first girl he meets and so I was amazed that he is still doing what he does!" Nellie was shocked she just started crying more. Their was a long pause but then suddenly Nellie felt a warm hand in hers she knew that Ryan was holding her hand but she didn't want to look up because then he would think she didn't want him to hold her hand. Nellie walked with Ryan till it seemed like they had walked for hours but they had actually only walked for 30 minutes. Ryan and Nellie stopped and Ryan said, "I think you need to go back in to your hotel now, I'll come with you though" Nellie looked up and they were standing in front of her hotel. She said, "Okay, let's go" so Nellie and Ryan walked into the lobby of the hotel.

Ryan said nervously, "Nellie, um...would you like to...um...have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Nellie turnedto face him. Nellie had a puzzled look on her face but she managed to say, "Sure."

Ryan then felt releaf! He had actuilly gotten a date with one of the prettiest girls in town! Nellie then thought to herself, _I can't believe what I just said! But I do want to know him better so maybe it was the right thing to do? _


End file.
